


Famous Last Words

by merisunshine36



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merisunshine36/pseuds/merisunshine36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the campaign trail, there are always a few unexpected twists along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

They've had a stand-out night—a packed house at a local high school gym, mostly people Fitz's age with a few senior citizens who came up as things were winding down and pressed their frail hands into his own, wishing him luck. He hopes they're still around come election day. Olivia keeps pressing him to target the college demographic, but getting young people out for a presidential race is hard enough—hoping that they'll vote in the primaries is nothing more than a pipe dream.

At the other end of the campaign office, Olivia is busy lecturing their social media interns on something. He can't hear what she's saying, but there's an intense look on her face as she clears the table of a pile of 'Grant for President' lawn signs and begins scribbling something on a large sheet of paper in her illegible handwriting. One of the interns slouches deeper into a beaten up folding chair, her eyes sliding surreptitiously toward the clock on the wall. 

“Poor kids,” remarks Cyrus. They've done six cities in three days, and he's got the dark rings beneath his eyes to prove it. “She'll keep them here for the rest of the night if you let her. Our volunteer turnover rate is abysmal.” 

“Livvie gets results,” Fitz replies, shrugging. “And I like results.” 

Olivia turns to him, like she could sense that they were talking about her, and smiles. It doesn't quite reach her eyes. Fitz lets out a controlled breath and tightens his fingers around the edge of the desk he's sitting on. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't let his thoughts wander in her direction. They practically live together, on tour buses and in sad motels where the sheets are always a little too scratchy. Hundreds of miles filled with late-night meals where they discuss strategy in makeshift war rooms or, when they're too tired, on his bed in the hotel with papers spread out all around them. Their shoulders press close so that they can refine his talking points on a laptop balanced across their knees, and the scent of her perfume makes his pulse stutter a bit, makes him feel hot and uncomfortable inside his skin. But of course, there's always Mellie to consider. Mellie, with her warm personality and unflagging enthusiasm, stuck at home right now because their youngest has the flu.

Cyrus waves back at her, then taps the face of his watch to remind Olivia that they all need to sleep at some point. “She's something else, isn't she?”

He turns slowly to face Cyrus, making sure to school his expression. It's not difficult, he's had a lot of practice, and Olivia is the best coach there is. Balance the budget? Sure. Education Reform? Excellent, I love kids. Sleeping with his campaign manager? No sir, never—I'm devoted to my loving wife. Running for President is a crash course in learning how to tell selective truths. But this is the first time he's ever hid something from Cyrus, who's like a father to him. “That's one way to describe it.” He gives Cyrus a sympathetic smile. “Hey, why don't you call it a night? I'll make sure everyone gets home okay.” 

Cyrus drapes his old wool coat over one arm and tosses one last look in Olivia's direction. “You sure about that? You could be here all night.” 

It wouldn't be such a terrible fate. “Yeah,” Fitz says. “I'm sure.”


End file.
